1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a sensor signal transmission system using a wireless sensor network system and wireless power.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is difficult to individually wire gas turbines, compressors, etc. in which a large number of sensors are installed in a narrow space.